Hey, that's MY Ring!
by Charming Gilmore Girl
Summary: What if in ChrisCrossed Chris had proposed using a different engagement ring for Bianca? One that had sentimental value? One that Piper recognized?
1. Familiar Looking Ring

I don't own.

What if Chris had used a different engagement ring for Bianca? One that had sentimental value?

For the most part this chapter will be straight from the episode Chris-Crossed just after Chris collapses in the foyer of the Manor.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

"Oh, my God, what is that?" Phoebe asked, bending sown over the couch to look at the wound on Chris's chest that had been covered by his shirt.

"I don't know." Leo replied grimly.

"Doesn't matter. Just heal him." Piper told her ex-husband. As he bent over to heal Chris, Paige asked,

"Why didn't he tell us about that?"

"Why doesn't he tell us about a lot of things?" Piper retorted. After a minute of Leo trying to heal Chris she asked,

"What's the problem?"

"He's not healing." He said, giving up. "It's like something's draining his powers and blocking mine. It's like a virus."

"A virus named Bianca." Piper remarked.

"You think she did this?" Phoebe questioned.

"It's got to be." Her elder sister replied.

"Yeah, but that doesn't explain why she would come back form the future just to kill him." Paige protested.

"Well, somebody must have sent her, she's a hired gun." Piper reminded her sister.

"Well we have to find her to save him. Figure out what she did… whoa." Phoebe trailed off, leaning down to sit next to Leo.

"What is it?" He asked, concerned.

"Oh, my God. He loves her." She said softly.

"Loves who, Bianca?" Paige asked doubtfully.

"Yeah. She broke his heart." Phoebe said, tapping into her empathy powers.

Chris shuddered, and drew Phoebe's attention to his hand. Phoebe reached over and gently removed the object in his hand.

"Engagement ring." She informed her sisters.

"Obviously an acrimonious split." Paige commented.

"At least we have something to scry for her now. You work on a vanquishing potion…" Piper trailed off as she stared at the ring Phoebe handed her.

"What's the matter?" Leo asked. After a moment she said,

"Phoebe, this isn't just any engagement ring." She held up the ring for all to see.

"It's mine."


	2. Chris Crossed

"What? What do you mean it's yours?" Paige asked confused.

"I mean," Piper said, still staring at it, "that this is the ring I wore. The ring that Leo lost. The ring Dad used to propose to Mom. That's what I mean. What do you think I mean?" She asked, slightly exasperated. She sighed.

"Maybe this will still find her. I'll go see. You two work on a vanquishing potion n case she's not in the mood to help." Piper headed to the kitchen.

Her younger sisters shrugged and also left, leaving Chris alone except for his memories and Leo. Reflecting back on the event later, Leo supposed Chris would have favored being left completely alone.

"Bianca." Chris moaned, shifting restlessly.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

About twenty minutes later the sisters walked back into the living room where Leo was wiping Chris' face with a cool rag.

"Okay, so we found Bianca, she's at her mother's." Piper told him. Turning around, he asked,

"Little Bianca?" She shook her head slightly.

"No, the one we want." After a pause, she added, "Something to remember her by. Or not."

She handed the engagement ring that she had once worn over. Leo looked at it, almost sadly. Both were remembering the days when it had been safely on Piper's finger. As his back was turned to the sisters Paige said,

"Got the vanquishing potion so after we orb over there I'm going to…" She paused. After a moment Leo asked,

"You're going to what?" Smiling Paige told him,

"I'm going to move into Richard's house."

"Are you? Good for you." Piper told her sister.

"That's a great idea. I think I'm going to go checkout what's going on in Hong Kong." Phoebe announced.

"Cool." Paige nodded approvingly.

"Hang on a second." Leo said, standing up to face the sisters. "This isn't you guys. You must be under some kind of a spell. You have to fight this."

"How can you fight your heart?" Phoebe asked.

"Or your hormones?" Piper added.

"Yeah." Phoebe nodded before turning to Paige.

"Will you drop me off on the way to Richard's?"

"I would love to!" Paige told her sister perkily.

"Paige, Phoebe, listen to me." Leo practically begged. They just held hands and, with a few Chinese words from Phoebe, orbed off.

Piper just nodded and walked off. Chris pulled Leo's attention back to him by moaning in his sleep,

"What do I tell them?" A few minutes later Chris said, "Hurry. Before he finds us."

Leo just glanced at him sympathetically before calling for his ex-sister-in-law.

"Paige, Phoebe, get back here now. That's an order."

"Wyatt's sleeping and the monitor is in the kitchen." Piper said, walking through the living room on her way out the door.

"Okay, but Piper, you can't go. What about Chris? What about finding out why he has your engagement ring?" She just ignored him and said,

"Wish me luck." as she walked right past him.

Leo sighed, and headed back towards Chris. Before he could take more than a few steps though, he got kicked and sent flying back against the loveseat that was in the foyer.

He was unconscious, leaving Chris virtually unprotected and alone.

But not for long…


	3. Following Desires

AN - Okay, so this is exactly what happens in the episeode. The next chapter will be where the variation takes place. I hope to have that up soon. I plan to have that up soon and have part of it already written.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

"… So I'm just curious. Why the change?" Piper and Greg were on top of one of the fire trucks, and he was questioning her sudden change in attitude. Piper thought for a second.

"Um… who knows? Who cares?" She started to lean in again.

"All I know is I want…" But she was interrupted in more than one way by the sound of orbing. When she glanced over and saw Leo she spluttered,

"Oh, my God." She quickly froze Greg before demanding,

"What? Are you out of your mind?" She stood up, wrapping the sheet around her tightly as she demanded,

"What are you, a peeping Elder now?"

Instead of responding he just threw a potion at her which landed just in front of her, breaking and making her turn blue for a moment. She looked around, confused.

"What's going on? What am I doing here?" Leo just looked to the side as she asked,

"Um, what are you doing here?" emphasizing the 'you'.

"Counteracting a spell that Bianca apparently cast on you."

"What kind of spell?" She asked, wrapping the blanket even more tightly around her. Glancing at Greg, he replied dryly,

"One that lowers your inhibitions."

"Oh, boy." she groaned, glancing between Leo and a still frozen Greg.

"Yeah. Yeah." Leo said awkwardly. Trying to distract him she asked,

"So did she get Chris?"

"Yeah, and I'm hoping that if we can break the spell on Phoebe and Paige, we might be able to get Chris back."

"Right, uh huh, okay, so let's go." Piper said, bending down to gather her clothes as Leo just bit his lip and raised his eyebrows.

"Um, you need to turn around because you don't get to see anymore." She told him. He rolled his eyes as he did, with her smirking.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Paige and Richard were lying in bed kissing when Piper and Leo orbed in.

"Hi, how's it going?" She asked as soon as they were solid. The couple in bed glanced up sharply as Paige hissed,

"What are you doing here?" Piper reached behind her to grab something.

"Moving you back home." She said before directing at Leo,

"Hit her." He gladly obliged. When Paige had glowed blue Piper said,

"Come on. We got to get Phoebe or we're never going to get Chris."

She threw her Paige's bra at her, while Paige just looked insulted, holding it tight against her chest.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

The sisters orbed into Bianca's mother's apartment just in time to see Chris and Bianca about to open the portal and go back to the future.

"Hey, future girl." Piper said as she stepped forward, a vanquishing potion in one hand, ready to be thrown. The future couple looked back as Piper threw the potion.

Lightening fast Bianca threw an athame that destroyed the potion bottle.

The athame was still heading straight for Piper.


	4. Changes

Hey, I just realized I've had this ready to go for a while. SO sorry. Please don't kill me.

And Dreamgirl93 – you have got to be kidding me. Chris wouldn't be Chris if he wasn't Leo's. That's what makes him Chris. You understand?

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

The athame was still heading straight for Piper, and she quickly froze it. Bianca shimmered out and grabbed it, moving quickly to put it to Piper's throat.

"You were asking?" Bianca asked, all business.

"Wow, she is good." Phoebe said, looking at Piper. When Paige took a step forward, Bianca said,

"Uh uh uh. I can kill her in half the time it even takes you to think about." No one seemed to notice Piper shiver. Paige replied,

"Yeah, well we still have enough potion to vanquish you."

"Maybe." Bianca acknowledged, before adding, "But then you really will have to hope that the Power of Two will do. Won't you, Paige." When the youngest sister raised her eyebrows, Bianca told them,

"Oh, you'd be surprised what's in the history books. Now put the vials down, slowly."

"Bianca, don't. Let her go and I promise I'll go with you." Chris spoke up for the first time.

"Chris, what are you doing?" Paige hissed, but it was Piper who replied.

"Bianca, do you really think that's wise?" She raised her eyebrows. The Phoenix smirked.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Piper considered the question before saying,

"You love Chris. You want to marry Chris. Yeah, you really think you can do that if you kill me?" The younger witch suddenly recoiled. Glancing back at her fiancé she demanded,

"What the hell?" Piper sighed and said,

"Birds. Bees. Kill me you kill Chris." The man looked confused.

"Wait, what do you mean?" The eldest witch just raised her eyebrows and said,

"Do you really want me to go into details? Believe you me, if you do, I will. But seeing as how you are the slightest bit normal, I highly doubt you do."

"Piper, what the hell are you talking about?" The eldest ignored her sister.

"You know damn well that you take Chris back he's dead. You go back without him you're dead. However, you stay here, we'll kill you." Bianca glared and said,

"My master gave me his word that he wouldn't harm Chris." Piper just shrugged and commented,

"Blood may be thicker than water, but that doesn't mean much to you if you're evil. You also might want to check with Chris how many promises your master broke to him." The two witches glared at each other. Chris interrupted their staring contest with,

"I'll go. Leave her be, Bianca." He then turned to the sisters. "Guess Leo's going to have to fix that floorboard without me."

The future couple walked through the portal leaving the Charmed Ones speechless, for once.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

I know. I'm evil. You want to kill me. Cliffies are just so much fun though. And as for my preferred method of execution… none. :)


	5. Trust

"All right. There's got to be something in here." It was twenty minutes later and they were back in the attic, flipping through the Book of Shadows. Piper was sitting in a chair facing her sisters and Leo was pacing.

"To take us to the future? I don't think so." Paige ran a frustrated hand through her hair.

"Well, Bianca's a witch and she could do it." Phoebe argued. Piper snorted.

"What?"

The eldest shrugged. "Nothing. Trust me, Bianca is a witch with a capital B. Actually, make that a capital I T C and H too." Turning back to Paige, Phoebe demanded,

"Well, how could she do it?" Paige shrugged.

"We don't know how. She just waved her hand and poof, big blue time portal." Phoebe turned to Leo.

"Hey, how did we do it five years ago?"

"The Elders made that happen." Leo continued pacing.

"Well, you're an Elder. Make it happen."

"That was a unique situation."

"And this isn't?" Paige asked.

"Hey, don't you think I want to save him too?" Leo protested, stepping on the squeaky floorboard. Leaning on the Book, Phoebe commented,

"I'm not sure whether I want to save him or kick his ass. What?" Phoebe noticed Piper smirking. Leo glanced at Phoebe and interrupted.

"That still doesn't change all the good he's done."

"Well, you're singing a different tune. You've come a long way, mister." Paige remarked.

"Okay, despite all his secrets I still believe that he came back to protect Wyatt and that is enough to make me want to save him." The floorboard squeaked again.

"Don't ever stop doing that." Piper spoke up suddenly.

"What?" The Elder turned, confused.

"Defending Chris. Standing up for him. Believing him. Don't ever stop."

"Okay." Leo said slowly, drawing the word out. Finally Phoebe got fed up with her smirking older sister.

"What?" Piper shrugged and stated,

"I'm just waiting for you to realize the real meaning behind Chris' parting remark."

"Parting… Leo." Paige realized.

"What?"

"Fix the floorboard." Phoebe remembered.

"Maybe he was trying to tell us something."

"Who? What?" Now Leo was lost.

"Maybe that was where Bianca was taking him. To the attic in the future." Paige realized and walked over to where her ex-brother-in-law stood.

"But that would still be there in the future wouldn't it?" Phoebe walked over to her sister.

"Yeah, unless we fixed." Paige stated. Catching on Leo said,

"Or used it. To send him something. Something that he needed."

"Like what?" Phoebe asked.

"His powers." Paige stated. Suddenly Phoebe turned to Piper.

"You knew. You knew this is what he meant. You knew all along." She accused.

"Yep."

"Who are you and what have you done to my sister?" Phoebe snapped. Piper laughed softly.

"I am Piper, Phoebes. Jus not the one you know. One from the future. Chris' future. Relax, I've only been here since when you were about ready to fight Bianca and she was ready to slit my throat."

"Well that's great." Paige was now sarcastically involved. "Maybe you can tell us one good reason why we should trust Chris." Piper cocked her head, deep in thought.

"Because I am your sister and I trust him." She finally replied.

"Not good enough." Phoebe glared.

"Well that's too bad. Look, I'm here to protect Chris. That's what I do. It's my job."

"Well it's his job to protect us but how can we let some skinny, sarcastic, neurotic, family-obsessed brunette who can cook pretty damn well pro- oh my God he's your son." Phoebe suddenly realized the traits she had been listing were traits also found in her older sister.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

To all of those who truly believed that I had a Chris rev with Piper from 2004 knowing already here – fooled you!

BTW – Until I get past the end of the episode it will mostly BE from the episode. Bear with me people. I tend to ramble. But by George I will make it past the end. Promise.


	6. Failing Tests and Traits

Previously on Hey, That's My Ring!

"_Look, I'm here to protect Chris. That's what I do. It's my job." _

"Well it's his job to protect us but how can we let some skinny, sarcastic, neurotic, family-obsessed brunette who can cook pretty damn well pro- oh my God he's your son." Phoebe suddenly realized the traits she had been listing were traits also found in her older sister.

Piper sighed. "Did I ever say that? I never said that. Chris is Chris. He is who he is."

"Piper." Leo said softly but was ignored as Phoebe argued,

"But it makes perfect sense. He's got the cheekbones, the powers, the temper, and the daddy and me problems. He's just like you. It makes perfect sense." Piper raised and eyebrow and asked,

"Phoebe?"

"Yes?"

"Did he ever say he was?"

"Did he ever say he wasn't?" The middle sister countered.

"Did he ever mention any siblings?"

"No."

"Aunts?"

"No."

"Anything about his family?"

"No. But Piper, he knows us. He knows us better than I think Leo does, or at least very close to that. And you said it yourself. If Bianca killed you she wouldn't be able to marry Chris. You said something about birds, bees, you, and Chris." Phoebe reminded. Her sister sighed.

"Phoebe…"

Just then Leo interrupted. "It doesn't matter. Not now at least. All we can do is save Chris. After we do that and bring him back here, you can question him to your heart's content. Okay?" Phoebe sighed.

"Fine." She agreed grudgingly.

"Paige?" Leo turned to the youngest sister. She just nodded her consent.

"Great. Then let's work on a potion or spell that will Chris back his powers."

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Mere moments after putting the spell in the floorboard Chris came flying through the portal. "Oh, my God are you okay?" Paige gasped as Leo and Chris got up off of the floor.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Chris ran his fingers through his hair. "Nice spell."

"Yeah, but we just put it in there like two seconds ago." Phoebe was confused. Turning to them Leo started to explain,

"Yeah, you see the way time travel works - "

"Yeah, I don't want to know, I already have a little headache, thanks." She massaged her temple. Leo just gave a nod.

"You have some serious explaining to do young man." Piper told Chris sternly.

"I know." Was all he said, looking like he wanted to say more and slightly upset. "Listen, I'm sorry I lied to you, I really am, but - "

"No buts. It's about time you tell us the truth. Now." Paige spoke up. Chris' eyes swung between the sisters from Paige to Phoebe to Piper, who wasn't saying much.

"I can't. And not because I don't want to but because there's only so much I can tell you without the future being changed too much."

"Um, isn't that your whole point? To come and change the future?" Paige questioned.

"Yeah. But that was more supposed to be like a surgical strike."

"The two of you and your surgery and doctors." Piper muttered. Chris swung his head towards her.

"What did you say?"

"You have some serious explaining to do?"

"After that."

"Oh, you mean about your desire to be either a chef or surgeon?"

"Yeah, that. How did you know that?" Chris was confused.

"Same way I know about your insecurity issues and inferiority complex, not to mention about that test you failed about the Salem Witch Trials." She crossed her arms.

"Hey that was because I was too busy learning about actual witches to learn about those who were burned just because somebody didn't like them." He automatically argued before frowning. "How could you know about that test? My mom never knew about that failure." Piper just smiled - did Phoebe detect a hint of sadness? - at him. Suddenly Chris shied back.

"Or maybe she did."


	7. Luke!

You hate me for not updating, don't you? Well, that's too bad. I have a lot of stories and not nearly enough time. Life and responsibility sucks. C'est la vie. Sorry. I should have more time soon. Now, on with the story.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

"Or maybe she did."

A myriad of emotions rushed across the young Whitelighter's face. Hope, love, and happiness quickly changed to confusion, worry, and finally a blank look settled on his face. He stated flatly, his voice void of emotion,

"Whoever you are you can't fool me."

Piper laughed softly.

"I wouldn't bother trying to fool you. I'm more concerned with you fooling yourself."

"Oh? And just how am I fooling myself?"

"It wasn't your fault." She looked right into Chris's eyes, her voice soft. "You didn't cause it, and you couldn't have stopped it. Things- Everything happens for a reason, Christopher. You know that. You also are just the type to blame yourself for everything that goes wrong in this family. It is NOT your fault. Destiny, Chris. It was meant to be. You should know, however, that you are a hero. My hero. You may be three, you may be twenty-three, you may be one hundred and three, but you are and always will be my brave, strong, righteous, smart, and above all, good son. My little peanut. My baby Christopher." There were tears in her eyes by the time she finished. Chris had only one response.

"I'm not a baby. And I prefer Chris."

She smiled. "I know you prefer Chris. You've always preferred Chris. But if I want to call you Christopher, then I will call you Christopher. You can argue with that if you want but it's not going to do you any good. I will call you whatever the hell I want to call you. It's my right. So deal with it." Chris let a small smile slip through his tough façade.

"Yeah, well, in all of that stuff I simply learned from the best."

Oh? Who?"

"You." Chris grinned. Piper quietly contemplated his statement.

"We should deal with what just went on within the last twenty-four hours." Phoebe interrupted.

"So, who wants to help me vanquish a demon?" Chris immediately changed the subject. Piper rolled her eyes.

"Yeah. Chris has a tendency to go out of his way to avoid any mistakes he's made."

"Yeah, well, I learned from the best. Explains why Dad always left me out." Chris sneered. When he said dad, Leo could tell he truly was a Halliwell and mentally went through the checklist.

"Brunette? Check.

Powers? Check.

Cheekbones? Check.

Temper? Check.

Daddy and me problems? Check."

Leo felt awful. He wondered why he never was there for Chris. He had no doubt that the absentee father Chris was referring to was him. Point number one – his eyes. Point two – he could orb. Point three – he had the same name as Leo's father. Something Leo was sure wasn't just a coincidence. There were no coincidences when it came to the Halliwell family. None. Suddenly, Leo knew who it was Chris looked like. Other than Piper, of course.

"What?" Chris snapped defensively, having caught Leo staring. The Elder just smiled painfully.

"You look like my brother, Luke." Leo said softly. Chris suddenly looked suspicious.

"About six foot two? Brown hair? Green eyes? Enjoys nothing more than teasing people and then telling them to lighten up because they could burst a blood vessel? Will hit on anything wearing anything remotely similar to a skirt?" Leo blinked at the pretty accurate description of his older brother.

"Yeah, that's Luke. You know him?" Chris didn't respond, just bellowed,

"LUKE!"

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

For those of you who know of my love of Gilmore girls and are wondering if this is a crossover, it's not. You should understand where the name comes from as I go along. In other words, I chose it because I thought, Hey, the sisters' names all start with the same letter. Why not Leo's brothers'?


	8. Remembering

Luke is the creation of my own mind. I came up with him. They never said if Leo had any siblings. Well, guess what. He does now!

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

"LUKE!"

The yell echoed in the mind of one Lucas Wyatt. He knew it was the voice of his younger brother's middle – no youngest, the baby died, he reminded himself – son who had probably just found out that Luke was his uncle. Boy, did he sound pissed.

Luke, ignoring the summons, continued to sit on the Golden Gate Bridge, staring at the city where he was born and raised, 80 or so years before. Luke was a Whitelighter. He had died a month after his brother, and like Leo, immediately became an angel. He still remembered the day he learned his baby brother was dead. Luke died that day, minutes after hearing the news.

CCCC Flashback CCCC

"Hey, Luke, there's a call for you in the Commander's office." One of Luke's pals, Dave, came over and told him. Luke had known Dave his whole life. Their mothers had been friends since childhood. Luke's mind instantly flashed on his brother, Leo, who was a medic stationed at Guadalcanal. Luke was also a medic, but was stationed in France.

Dave, Leo, Rick, Nathan, and Luke had all been friends and enlisted together. The younger three were sent to Guadalcanal; Dave and Luke to France. In his gut Luke knew what the call was about. He'd had an empty feeling in his gut for the last month.

Twenty minutes later Luke walked out of the Commander's office, tears still streaming down his face.

Ten minutes after that, he was shot.

CCCC End Flashback CCCC

Pulling out of the memory, Luke realized his nephew was still calling for him. Giving in, he went to face the man who had a temper worse than his paternal grandmother. And maternal great-grandmother. Standing tall, Lucas Wyatt orbed to Halliwell Manor.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Sorry it's short. Just wanted to give you some background information. If there is anything you would like to see happen in this story, let me know. Time travel is always possible when it comes to the Charmed Ones.


	9. You rang?

Some of this chapter will be in French. In the beginning of the next chapter you'll have the translation. A round of applause to anyone who sends me the gist of the French translated in a review!

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

"I swear to God this is the last- " Chris was in the middle of threatening when Luke orbed in.

"You rang?" The eldest Wyatt rolled his eyes, and then blinked in surprise when his nephew swung at him. "Chris?"

"You – lied – to – me." Chris grunted as he swung. "You – said – that – you – had – nothing – to – do – with – my – dad."

"Okay, okay, okay, if you would just stop swinging I'll explain." Luke tried. When that didn't work he tried a different approach that was dirty but effective.

"You remind me a lot of your dad when he was your age."

Chris immediately froze, frowning. "Damn it. You put me between a rock and a hard place. Keep swinging and risking being my father, God forbid, or suck up my pride and let you keep breathing." He paused for a moment. "Sucks for me that you know my… dislike? … for my father."

"Chris." Luke rolled his eyes. "Don't you think you're being a tad over dramatic?"

"No."

"Did it occur to you that your … precious father didn't send me? Say, maybe, your mother?"

Chris looked at the people that weren't time travelers and decided to switch to French.

"C'est impossible."

"Pourquoi?"

"Elle ne stupide pas. Moi aussi. Il envoye tu." Chris argued. Leo's head swung back and forth, listening. Phoebe and Paige were desperately trying to keep up, but neither knew a word of the language.

"Qui?" Luke questioned, a little too innocently.

"Qui? Qui? Qui-tu-sais, qui ca! Franchement!" Chris glared.

"Tu signifie ton pere?"

"Oui."

Luke sighed and took a ring out of his pocket and held it out.

"Il voulait que tu aies cette bague."

Chris took it and slowly looked at it. Finally he said,

"C'est la bague de fiancailles de ma mere."

"Oui."

"Why the hell do you have my mother's engagement ring?" Chris abruptly switched back to English, to the relief of his aunts.

"Because it was the only way I could get you to trust I truly sent him." Piper finally spoke up.

"What do you mean you sent him?"

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

No, you're not missing any of it. That's the end of the chapter. Next, you find out what exactly Piper meant and what Luke and Chris said in their argument… Luke and Chris. Yeah, didn't realize how close that was to Gilmore girls 'til just now. Weird.

As for the whole Luke being here thing – he's from the future, same as Chris. He came back a week before to set everything up. Luke's Chris' Whitelighter. When Chris was born Luke requested to be his Whitelighter because he knew it was his nephew. However, he never told him. Piper never knew Leo wasn't any only child and Leo was never around so no one could have known. Luke knows his brother is an angel but Leo doesn't know Luke is one.


	10. Reasons

SSSSOOOO sorry. Really. Sorry. Um… I love you? *high pitched, squeaky voice***** Please don't hurt me! I know it's been forever. I just have had NO motivation to write, nor any clue as to what to write about. Sorry! It's also been quite a while since I've been into Charmed, but, I've sort of kind of started to become interested in it again, so, cross your fingers! I'll have more out eventually. : ) And… uh… ignore what it says at the end of the last chapter. I hadn't looked at that when I was writing this so… that's not what happened this is. Yeah. Sorry for any confusion.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

"_What do you mean you sent him?"_

"Chris, would you just shut up, sit down, and let Luke explain? Please?" Piper sighed.

Her son refused to move, just continued to stand there, glaring at her. It hurt her to see the look of suspicion in Chris eyes.

Chris had always been her baby, her favorite. She truly did love Wyatt with all her heart, but he was always more interested in his father's opinion instead of what she thought and felt. But Christopher, her baby Christopher… he'd never felt the love of his father. He always felt unloved by Leo, though he was named for his father's father. Piper had wanted to name him Victor, after her own, but Leo had begged, had pleaded that they remember his own. That way Chris could have the name of one grandfather and know the love of the other.

When she had told Chris that, he had been ten, and very cynical. He had come to discover what his father felt. Or at least, thought he felt…

_Oh, my baby… If you only had the slightest clue. If you only knew what he would do for you… What _I_ would do for you…Sweetheart, you will never know… Damn it Piper, you never should have promised him – so what if he begged, pleaded? You should not have promised to never tell Chris so long as you were alive…_

Piper groaned.

"Piper?" Everyone spoke her name in unison.

"Hmmm? Sorry, I was being an idiot. Forgot I was technically dead."

"Forgot? How the hell do you _forget_ that you are _dead_?" Chris was incredulous.

She shrugged. "Hey. Halliwell's tend to die a lot. I've died at least ten times in twenty years."

"So do I get to tell my story or not?" Luke interrupted the mother-son moment. They both turned to glare at him. He grinned, and his sister-in-law rolled her eyes and said dryly, "You see how two people can be siblings and have been so close growing up and yet are polar opposites of each other?"

Chris didn't even dignify her with a response. "Well, let's have it then Luke. Or is it Uncle Luke?"

His tone was indifferent, but his mother and uncle could both hear the pain and betrayal in Chris' voice. Even to an extent could Leo, Phoebe, and Paige.

"Whichever, Chris. I respond to anything. Even 'hey you' on occasion." Chris just continued to look at him. Not even that. He looked _through_ Luke, almost as if he wasn't there.

So, calling up the courage he had tucked away during his years as a pacifist (sort of), Lucas Christopher Wyatt began to tell his tale.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

I know it's short, and I'm so sorry. I'm starting to get back into it, so… Cross your fingers! Please let me know if I'm even wasting my time and suck or rock or … Oh I don't know. Just let me know I'm not sitting here typing for absolutely no reason (when I could be studying). Thanks!


End file.
